


Now or Never

by Hieiko



Series: When Physics Meets Poetry [9]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS S5 AU. Spike shanshued, and things turned out differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Written for katsmeow for the holidays. :)

Spike was actually looking forward to the holidays this year. Fred was waiting for him, at their apartment.

The idea still seemed surreal.

When he'd first appeared at Wolfram and Hart, he was told that he'd just fulfilled the Shanshu prophecy and been turned human.

It hadn't exactly made Spike jump for joy.

But only Fred had noticed. She'd helped him every step of the way as he struggled with his new humanity. He didn't know what he would have done without her.

Now they were together, but Spike wanted more. He touched the tiny velvet box in his pocket.

It was now or never.


End file.
